


Czas, czas, czas

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Vignette, daisuga - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka pogadanka o uczuciach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czas, czas, czas

Daichi martwił się o różne rzeczy, jak można oczekiwać po kapitanie drużyny, jak można się spodziewać po uczniu trzeciej klasy. Miał czym. Niekiedy jednak duszę niepokoiły zmory zrodzone potajemnie w głębi serca. Bardzo rzadko, gdy miał tyle ważniejszych spraw na głowie, owe koronne troski, natomiast nagminnie w chwili tymczasowego rozładowania napięcia. Przegranej z Aoba Johsai nie mógłby nazwać punktem kulminacyjnym – wiosenne igrzyska jeszcze przed nimi, przed nimi wszystkimi – a i z pewnością nie odniósłby się do niej jako do czegoś pożądanego, jednak fakt faktem, że tuż po niej nastał czas swoistej rekonwalescencji po gargantuicznym wysiłku. Dawno nie spędził tylu godzin prawie bezproduktywnie, leżąc na plecach, półdrzemiąc. To po pierwsze, ale przecież nie najważniejsze. Nie dlatego ten dzień jawił mu się jako szczególny.  
Bowiem, pomimo zamkniętych powiek i planom pogrążenia się w nicości wbrew, percepcja Daichiego właściwie się polepszyła. Rozmyślał i jak gdyby oglądał z bliska swe wątpliwości. Te niszowe.  
Praktycznie nie kłóci się z Sugą. Może użyje przeciw przyjacielowi ostrego słówka, półsłówka, lecz wtedy ten puści to mimo uszu. Suga jest dobry, zawsze dobry. Suga jest tak dobry, że Daichi czuje się prawie winny. Obok niego lawiruje ideał, który niepodobna dogonić. A jednak ludzie zwykle się kłócą.  
Dlaczego się nie kłócimy, Suga?   
Oczywiście nigdy nie wyartykułuje tego pytania; choćby dlatego, że nie uzyskałby odpowiedzi.   
Znali się od lat, lecz z pewnością Suga nie wytłumaczyłby Daichiemu niuansów jego własnych uczuć. Skądże miałby wiedzieć, czemu Daichi tak bardzo lęka się, iż, jeżeli któregoś dnia wybuchnie między nimi kłótnia, skumulowane przez lata napięcie zniszczy ich relację? Sam kapitan tego nie wiedział.   
Przez następne dni siedział już na swoim starym i jakże zwykłym miejscu w szkolnej ławce, a jakby go tam nie było. Stał na boisku, na miejscu już nie tak zwyczajnym. Myślał o siatkówce – lecz nie tylko, przecież nie tylko o niej.   
Nic dziwnego, iż był trochę przygaszony, aczkolwiek nadal pozostawało to martwiące i dość niezdrowe.   
Nic dziwnego, że Sugawara, jak zawsze, zmaterializował się obok, by się martwić i by coś zaradzić. Niewiele można było zrobić, to prawda, właściwie można było tylko być. Więc on był. Oparł się plecami o ławkę z sąsiedniego rzędu. Lekcje dobiegły już końca, sale pustoszały, nie zostawał nikt, kto nie miał w tym celu. A Suga miał Daichiego, z którym patrzył w okno.   
Czas płynął i nie próbowali na siłę go dogonić, jako że zostać w tyle we dwoje to nie tak źle. Było smutno, jak musiało być, tym niemniej powoli pojawiała się otucha. Mimo wszystko ich duet spełniał swoje zadanie, skoro we dwóch czuli się trochę lepiej, zaś za jakiś czas mieli poczuć się prawie dobrze. To jeszcze trochę, tym niemniej kapitan uśmiechnął się, ośmielając Sugę, który odpowiedział tym samym. Potem wspólnie zdołali dogonić rzeczywistość, gdzie czekała już na nich reszta drużyny i gdzie Daichi uśmiechał się coraz częściej. Koshi nie wiedział, czy bycie powodem tego stanu rzeczy nie sprawia mu nawet więcej radości niż codzienne spoglądanie na rozjaśnione oblicze przyjaciela.  
Chyba tak.   
Serce w nim rosło i rzec by można, że kochał przebywać w starej, dobrej kompanii, bodaj i coraz bardziej, szczególnie że drogi trzecioklasistów wkrótce z wielkim prawdopodobieństwem miały się rozejść. Celebrował więc każdy raz, kiedy wracali z treningu, mówiąc z przyjemnością o tym, co ważne, oraz o tym, co nieważne, a z jeszcze większą przyjemnością wpatrując się w plecy Sawamury. Zawsze wówczas przychodziła mu do głowy myśl, iż być może na barkach bruneta spoczywa atlasowy ciężar; następnie obiecywał sobie stać przy tym człowieku. W efekcie każdego dnia walczył z życiem dla siebie, dla Daichiego i dla drużyny, a przy tym kochał tę świętą wojnę. Rzadziej, tylko wtedy, gdy było to naprawdę potrzebne, ponownie siedział z kapitanem, z dłonią na jego dłoni w geście pociechy i rozczulenia. Nie mógł przewidzieć, dokąd go to zaprowadzi ani jaką drogą – przez wiele kłótni, etapy braku odwagi, by być sobą, fazy niezrozumienia siebie, bliźniego i całego świata, oczekiwanie, aż małe gesty i nieduże słowa położą podwalinę pod związek.   
Wszak słowo „kocham cię” wymagało czasu, stygło, bywało potwierdzane, aż wreszcie zostało wypowiedziane. Ich uczucia nie były małe, natomiast zdecydowanie cechowała je stateczność i głębia wypracowana w trakcie ich niekrótkiej znajomości. Nie można było przecież z początku przewidzieć, gdzie zmierzają dwie niezależne jednostki ludzkie. Później, w trzeciej klasie, też nie przedstawiało się to całkiem klarownie, nie, w owym czasie żyło tylko nieśmiałe przeczucie, iż we dwóch jest lepiej. I kiedyś będzie najlepiej.


End file.
